Red Flame
by Hayabusa Warrior
Summary: A mysterious lady... The Milennium Rod... When Yugi and Kaiba get trapped in a milennia old cycle, will they be able to escape with their lives?


Author's Notes: I'm willing to give this a try, but I don't know what will become of it... It's a Kaiba/OC that I thought of when reading a book on dreams. Weird, I know. Any review are appreciated. Also, if anyone wants to co-write, email me, or IM me at Scotland2005. Thanks! -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Red Flame  
Dream A Dream - Nothing like A Dream  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a peaceful night. Posters of his favorite rappers lay on his walls. Outside of his window lay a green tree, leaves slowly falling to the ground in the midnight breeze. Under the white sheets, lay a man, his eyes staring longingly out the window, almost as if he was expecting someone to be there. He closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, someone was standing there. As his eyes focused, he could see the lithe body of a woman, who's face was shrouded in a veil of black. He figured, she was about his age, with glittering gold hair. The mystery woman walked over to his bedside, and pressed her soft, velvet lips against his own. As the kiss went on, his head felt light, and when she let go, his head hit the pillow, breathing stopped. He was dead...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Scott Lawson woke up with a start. He had been having the same strange dream for a while now. In the dream, he was laying in his bed, looking out the window. He closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, a mysterious lady appeared. he could't see her face, but he knew the lady from somewhere. The rest of the dream was too chilling to remember. Scott wiped the sweat from his forehead, as a body stirred next to him. Carone Baker, his girlfriend. But in retrospect, Scott realized he had nothing to worry about. He was the owner of his own multimillion dollar corporation, becoming the youngest person to do so, at 16 years of age. Even younger than that brat, Seto Kaiba. He had the most loving girlfriend, and parents, who supported him in every endeavor. He turned on his side expecting to see Carone next to him, but she wasn't there. He looked around the room, looking for his girlfriend. He found her, facing away from him, wearing nothing at all. He walked over to her and started suckling on her neck in the spot he knew made her crazy. Grabbing her by the waist, he turned her around to give her a deep kiss. It seemed like forever, but when Scott eventually pulled away, he instantly knew something was wrong. He felt lightheaded, and started convulsing. His face turned red and his convulsions became more intense. He was dead before he hit the ground...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Carone Baker - code-named Mavelus (A/N: pronounced mave-lis) picked up her cell phone from the dresser-top and dialed a number. "Hey, it's me" Mavelus said into the phone. "Yeah, I'm staring at his comatose body right now!! When can I pick up my bounty?" Mavelus's face contorted into a ball of fury. "What the fuck do you mean you need proof? That means I have to get his body out!" She slammed the phone onto the nearby dresser, and started looking around the room for a way to drag Scott's unconscious body out of the high rise apartment. It was then that Mavelus saw the dumbwaiter, which obviously led down to the lower floors of the building. "Pfff. How the hell am I gonna do this? HQ is gonna have my head on a fucking platter." Thinking twice about her first option, she went with her second instinct. "I guess I'm gonna have to do this the old fashioned way" She pulled her hunting knife out of a nearby desk drawer. She began hacking at the limbs and packing them into a duffel bag she picked up from the walk in dresser. When all the limbs have been sufficiently hacked up, and packed into the bag, she slung it over her shoulder, and silently walked out of the building. None of the workers ever saw her again.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That was 3 years ago. The assassin known only as Mavelus striked silently during the wee hours of night, at least thats what the public thought. In reality, Mavelus was a top secret assassin for the Trinity Organization. The Trinity Organization was a top secret faction of assassins and bounty hunters, who took orders from their leader, the mysterious Trinity. Nobody knew Trinity's true motives were, but the band of assassins followed her orders faithfully. Mavelus was now 19 years old. Her blonde hair flowed a little past her shoulders. Her piercing gaze could break anyone at will, and had used her womanly charms to get what she wanted, more than once. Her long legs have hypnotized many of her 'former' victims. She had no friends, other than her roommate and dueling partner, the equally infamous Red Phoenix. It was on a cold stormy night, when Mavelus was contacted with her next mission.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
It was on that same stormy night, when multimillionaire Seto Kaiba was sitting at his desk, typing a report on the financial situation of his company. He rubbed his eyes and looking at the clock on his computer. "2:30 AM. God, I have to start going to bed earlier. Mokuba is probably waiting for me at home." Kaiba packed up his laptop and important papers and went down to the garage where his limo was waiting for him. He got in and closed his eyes as the limo left the building. It was a couple of minutes before the car came to a screeching halt. "What the fuck was that?" Kaiba yelled to the driver. "T...there w...was someone in the road! I almost ran it over!" Kaiba rolled his eyes and gave a grunt of displeasure before getting out of the limo. There laid a woman, about his age, wearing a tattered white shirt, which exposed patches of her bare skin, which Kaiba found oddly attractive, much to his surprise. Her blonde hair laid in a crumpled heap at her side. A quick check of her pulse indicated she was breathing, but unconscious. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with her. I can't just leave her here. I guess I have to take her back home. But just until she gets better," Kaiba tried (rather unsuccessfully) to convince himself. It was half way to Kaiba's mansion when he felt a slight stir. He looked down to see the woman's eyes flutter open. Kaiba immediately found himself looking into her mystic-like purple eyes. Her lips opened, as if she was going to speak, but Kaiba pressed his finger against her lips before any sounds came out of them. "My name is Seto Kaiba. I found you lying in the road, and I'm taking you back to my mansion." The mysterious woman closed her eyes, and her breathing slowed to the rhythmic pace of one who was sleeping. Her slender arms wrapped around Seto's larger ones. Suddenly, Seto found himself running his fingers through her long hair. He silently chastised himself for such odd behavior. It was then that the limo pulled into the Kaiba Mansion's private garage. He grabbed her, and brought her up to a guest room. To his great surprise, little Mokuba was lying on the couch, his eyes closed and his chest moving up and down. When he went up to his bedroom/study, he decided to write this mysterious lady a note to detail her situation. As he walked toward the guest room he caught himself thinking about her tanned skin and sparkling purple eyes. He nearly tripped over the staircase, but caught himself before he got too far. He opened the door to find her body lying on top of the sheets, her eyes wide opened, staring right at him. Kaiba found his eyes unwillingly tracing themselves down this lady's unusually long legs. "Will you stop staring at me already and answer some questions?" Kaiba felt as though his jaw was going to break through the floor, but he quickly composed himself, and decided to answer this lady's questions. "Now is not the time. It's late and you should probably get some sleep. My little brother Mokuba will wake you up and show you around in the morning. But there's still one question." An uncomfortable silence permeated the room. "You know my name but I dont know yours." The lady blinked a couple of times, as if deciding weather or not to answer the question. "My name is..." Suddenly, the large mansions doorbell echoed throughout. "Follow me if you want". The lady just nodded as she got up and latched onto Kaiba's arm. As he walked downstairs, he wondered why his security guards at the front door didn't alert him. He walked downstairs, opened the door, and came face to face with Ishizu and Marik Ishtar.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
